Diffrent views
by Wingedhatchling
Summary: FemLatvia! Latvia and Russia switch bodies due to a mysterious curse a certain small Latvian cast by acident. Now the two must endure eachother's lives until it wears off. Will be some FemLatviaXRussia, Two-shot
1. Part one

Hetalia - different views

Sum: When femLatvia accidentally forces her and Russia to switch bodies, they're both given the chance to see through eachother's eyes. Some FemlatviaXRussia. This will probably be a two-shot.

For one little Latvian fear was part of the daily schedule. She would experience this as soon as she saw her unpredictable boss walk through the door, to the point where he walked back out of the door. It wasn't as if he beat her or harassed her (at least not in his eyes) But it was more the fact that the little Latvian was a little too socially clumsy and that her boss showed his aggression indirectly sometimes without even knowing it.

This particular day that the entire incident happened. Latvia was waiting for her boss, Mr. Russia to enter the door. He would always be in a slightly better mood, if he was greeted as soon as he came home.

A 6'7 silver haired man walked through the giant front doors. He wore a gray trench-coat, a super long purple scarf, and a childish grin upon his face.

"W-Welcome home, M-Mr. Russia." The 5'0 Latvian stuttered in a slightly cheerful voice. She wore an almost scared grin and was twittering her thumbs nervously. "How was the meeting? No one commented on how terrifying and loathsome you are, did they?"

"Latvia." A voice jerked little latvia's attention to her fellow baltic, Estonia. Staring up into his gaze, she realized what she had said must have been insulting in some way.

She looked back to Russia and her previous shaking suddenly became worse. He was staring her down, but still smiling like a child, a purple aura was slowly starting to form around him.

"I-I just meant that I hoped the other countries weren't being jerks and pointing out any of your many, obvious flaws to your face!" Latvia squeaked as the purple aura suddenly increased. She started to mumble something about laundry and tried to fast walk for one of the side doors in the entryway, but her boss's long legs carried him much faster to her.

She felt his giant hand clamp firmly on her shoulder and spoke, his heavily accented voice dripped with poisoned honey, "So my little Latvia, you are as small as always. It's nice though your so fun to play with that way."

"That doesn't mean I liked to be played with!" Latvia muttered as she was lifted off of the ground and into the air. Russia turned her around to face him. They were now eye level, but Latvia felt smaller then usual. Her eyes started to tear up, she whimpered, and her trembling became even worse.

Suddenly she was high above Russia tossed into the air and yelped as she was caught and tossed into the air over and over. After Russia became bored with his game, he carried Latvia around with him, to him it was no different then carrying a favorite stuffed animal every where with him. After an hour or so Latvia managed to slip away and hide for a few hours, until she unfortunately ran back into Russia, who re-caught her after a conversation about Russia's clothes and how it was silly to wear a scarf indoors. Latvia couldn't see where it went wrong.

Luckily for Latvia Estonia, took her from Russia with the excuse that she had chores to do. Which apparently she really did.

Latvia ended up really doing laundry and then dusting Russia's study, where Estonia usually did a bunch of paperwork. While dusting she noticed a new book on Russia's shelf. It looked like a funny fictional book, which was unusual since the bookcase was usually just used for vodka bottles and documents. Latvia curiously opened it. It seemed to have a lot of short stories. Maybe Russian fairy tales, she really wasn't all that sure. As she skipped through it, mostly looking at the pictures, a single page fell out. It seemed to have been previously ripped out. Latvia quickly picked it up and replaced the book on the bookshelf.

This piece of paper must have been important to have been ripped out on purpose. Latvia held it close to her face and slowly began to mutter the Russian words. Words and letters had been singled out with black marker circling them across the page. She wasn't the best at reading Russian, but she could at least try to sound the words out and put the message together. In a way it was exciting.

Just as she was finishing she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. She slipped the piece of paper into her pocket nervously, what if she hadn't been allowed to read it?

As the footsteps got closer, Latvia considered hiding under the desk, usually Russia didn't walk this heavily unless he was a little drunk. Yet, then again if he found her hiding he might make up a story that she had been hiding from him, which of course would be true, but would put Latvia into a situation with a drunk, unpredictable, upset at her specifically Russia.

The little nation prepared her-self to deal with her boss. He slumped in with a happy almost sleepy grin. Seeing her he charged, "Latvia! My little comrade. The woman of my house!"

He hugged her tightly his speech becoming faster and more accented, he began to switch dialects probably speaking in very old Russian and various other languages he had picked up over his long life span. He had been more drunk then Latvia had realized, she started to panic a little, something bad must have happened for him to be acting this way and to get this drunk randomly. Now he was truly unpredictable.

Latvia had decided just to go not say anything until he let her go, but as he hugged her she began to start to feel more and more dizzy. She groaned unaware of her-self and began to feel very tired. She had been very stiff in the embrace of her giant boss, but suddenly she slumped forward.

"M-Mr. Russia, I-I don't feel so gooo," Her voice dropped off and her eyelids closed tiredly, leaving her unconscious in her drunk boss's arms.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Latvia awoke feeling heavy in a way, yet pleasantly warm. She groggily felt around and realized she was laying on the large couch in front of the fireplace. Something small was resting on her chest, she had been hugging it.

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, how had she found such a large stuffed animal? Suddenly remembering how she had fainted, Latvia came to the conclusion that Russia must have laid her on the couch and given her a large stuffed animal. He had probably bought the animal on a whim at the meeting in America. He did have very childish thoughts sometimes.

Young Latvia groaned and stretched, she would have to do her chores soon. She had only gotten done with half of them the day before, so she would have to work extra hard today. Although it felt nice to have slept so much, she usually had a lot of trouble falling asleep at night. Mostly due with the fear that something was going to creep in her bedroom, or with the thought that something was staring at her from the darkness. Her best nights were usually when she sneaked into Estonia's bed, it was embarrassing but true. She always felt safe when someone she knew was with her. The stuffed animal on her chest, probably had helped her sleep that night, as well as the fire crackling soothingly in the fireplace, keeping the creeping dark and cold away.

Arguing in her mind whether she should get up or not, Latvia finally opened her heavy eyelids. Looking down at the stuffed animal, she realized it was actually a very realistic doll. It wore a red dress with white stockings and had soft short blond hair. In fact it looked a lot like she did. Actually, as Latvia turned it around a little it looked exactly like she did...and it was warm and soft, as if it was alive...and now it was yawning.

Latvia squealed in a surprisingly low tone and instantly sat up sending the girl onto her lap. She was tiny. She was an exact lookalike to Latvia. What had Russia done!?

"E-Excuse me little girl." Latvia began quickly, but than instantly stopped her speech. She looked behind her and all around, searching for Russia, wherever he could be. She had surely heard his voice overshadowing hers. Yet, he wouldn't have stuttered like she had.

Latvia had a sneaking suspicion in the pit of her stomach, but she refused to believe it. The little girl on her lap was now fully awake and staring at her with an unreadable expression. She suddenly reached up and pulled Latvia's hair and pinched her face. Then she inspected her own features, a look of comprehension coming upon her face. She felt along her body and pulled at the fabric of her modest dress. Her eyes returned to Latvia's face and a look of irritation cracked through, but it was quickly concealed with a childlike smile. It reminded Latvia of only one person.

The suspicion returned to her stomach uneasily. She began to feel her own face, hair, and fabric. It was only when she found a vodka flask at her hip and a faucet pipe in her long overcoat, did she accept the impossible.

"M-Mr. R-Russia?" Latvia stuttered in a low pitched Russian accent.

"Yes, Little Latvia?" Russia spoke in a high-pitched Latvian accent.

"Wh-how?" Latvia was unsure of how to phrase her question.

Russia was quiet then a look of horror which was quickly replaced by a smile came on his face. "Latvia have you been cleaning in my office?"

"Y-yes."

"And did you find a piece of parchment in a book?'

"Y-ye-yes"

"And did you read the circled words and letters!?"

"...yes..."

Even in Latvia's body Russia's purple aura and childish grin terrified the now large Latvia. She instantly began mumbling apologies although she wasn't exactly how reading a piece of paper was wrong.

"Two days." Russia said

"What?" Latvia asked, startled

"The curse." Russia's smile had disappeared and was now very serious "It will last for two more days. You cast it yesterday, around 7 p.m. I think. At 7 p.m. today that will have been day one, then we have one more day."

"W-Wait." Latvia began to shake, "I-I have to be you for two whole days!? That's disgusting!"

Latvia clamped her now giant hand over her mouth. She knew that must have sounded bad, as Russia looked like he was going to throttle her. "I-I meant just that your a guy! It's going to be weird and gross and I don't think I can go without using the bathroom for two days!"

Russia suddenly smiled even bigger, "This'll be a good way to have fun and bond, da?"

Latvia for a fleeting moment had the thought of how this situation might also give a lot of chances to have revenge as well, but she quickly dismissed the thought and began thinking of how to avoid using the bathroom or bathing for two days.


	2. Part 2

Hetalia - different views

Latvia found it very odd to be walking around in a giant frightening man's body. Whenever she looked at her fellow baltics they cringed. In a way it was a little lonely. Although for the first time Latvia found her-self with almost no fear, well at least when she didn't have to use the big boys room.

Russia seemed to be enjoying him-self prancing around in dresses and being able hug the baltics without them cringing. He lept everywhere with a smile across his face. He even hugged Latvia, which really meant in a way that he was hugging him-self.

The duo found that time went by slowly as they tried not to draw attention to them-selves. They had ultimately decided that the less people knew of their switch the less humiliation and awkward questions they would have to endure over the next few centuries.

The first day of the switch was pretty dull. Latvia showed Russia where she usually did some cleaning that day and Russia sorted some paperwork, making a 'touch and you head becomes one with my pipe' pile and a 'simple enough for a moron' pile. Evidently he was still a little ticked about the whole switching bodies being Latvia's fault thing.

In fact Latvia had just started on the 'simple enough for a moron' pile when Lithuania entered Russia's (Temporarily Latvia's) office. He seemed to be trying to smile and was carrying a platter that held Russia's favorite meal in the world, vodka and natural sunflower seeds.

"H-Here you go sir, I know you get hungry when you work." His voice was a little shaky, but it held a decent amount of friendliness. Something that Latvia had not heard all day. She felt her eyes start to water, she longed to run and leap into Lithuania's arms for a comforting hug. However the fact that she would most likely crush him with her new body probably make him faint with fear at the same time if she did kept her in Russia's chair.

Latvia sniffed in response, "Th-thank you Lithuania."

The response made Lithuania pause for a minute, he stared at the emotional Latvian instead, seeing Russia on the verge of tears. He quickly set the platter beside Latvia's paperwork and then B-lined it for the door.

Latvia personally didn't blame him, if she saw Russia about to cry she might have made a run for it expecting the end of the world. Still, it left a lump of sadness in her heart. She rested her head on her hand and momentarily attempted to stroke non-existent hair. She huffed bored with the paperwork and started to munch on the sunflower seeds, finding them surprisingly full of flavor. She took a swig of vodka, discovering that in Russia's body the burning sensation and taste were very pleasant.

"Latvia," A familiar high-pitched voice called.

Latvia turned to stare at her-self bearing a small smile. Well, actually it was Russia trying to wear his usual smile on a unfamiliar face. She gave her usual nervous smile and started to shake slightly. The scene was ridiculous to anyone as the giant men shook fearfully in front of the small smiling girl.

"Ye-yes, sir?" Latvia asked.

"I, I need you to go into the town with me." Russia actually fidgeted, seemingly embarrassed, "Estonia asked me to go buy a few things and while I know my own town...I have just never needed to buy food there by my-self before."

Without thinking Latvia laughed, but quickly stopped as Russia's smile became more forced and a purple aura seemed to be slowly forming around him. She gave the paperwork a fleeting glance and quickly joined Russia.

"Before we go, I have to...do something frightening." Latvia stated fearfully. She had been avoiding it for as long as she could. With courage she marched to the bathroom. Russia stared after her, a pink tinge appeared on his face (Something that wouldn't have happened in his own body) and with a now extreme purple aura, he marched to the bathroom as well.

A young Latvian girl and a giant Russian man walking in the market drew a few odd looks. The girl held onto the Latvia's arm casting almost suspicious glances around, apparently being so small and vulnerable in such a public place did not suite Russia.

They reached a small market and Latvia told Russia to stay beside a familiar stand as she went to get food, vodka, and several small things they needed around the house. Russia stood beside the stand patiently waiting. He occasionally found him-self rocking on his heels, a habit of Latvia.

Then something caught his eye. A tall man with a very familiar cow-lick was spazzing out about what seemed to be a simple wooden doll in one of the stands. Russia quickly made his way toward the man.

"Hey!" His high-pitched voice called out in English.

The man turned very suddenly. He looked almost exactly like America, except for his green eyes and freckles. Russia stopped in his tracks feeling slightly relieved. What could he have done in his current body if it had been America in his country without permission?

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Russia apologized and turned to leave.

A hand clamped on her shoulder stopping his movement. The man he had called to stood there with a giant grin on his face. He spoke with an English accent, "Will you please help me for a moment miss? I need to ask this chap where the train station is, but I don't speak one word of Russian and I lost my manual."

Russia smiled, annoyed. He quickly relayed the message to a tall Russian man that had a bushy black beard. Russia then stood there for ten minutes translating for them, until the British man let go of his shoulder.

He practically fled back toward the stand that he had supposed to be waiting by. Tenderly, he touched his shoulder, realizing that even if he had tried to pull away or fight the man, he would have been helpless with only Latvia's small body's strength. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Mr. Ivan," Latvia called to Russia using his public name. She was easily carrying all of their groceries, she could have probably carried ten times the current amount considering she was in his body.

Russia darted beside Latvia, smiling brightly. The duo headed back to their large house.

Latvia was in a way slightly enjoying being in such a large body. Despite the loneliness of being surrounded by other people's fear, she had not received a single cat-call or wink. The old men and women in the stands hadn't even commented on her adorable dress or that she shouldn't be in town without an adult. Russia had seemed to have had an uneventful time waiting for her and was wearing his usual grin.

They made their way back to the house. Russia set off with specific instructions of where to put everything they had bought. Latvia trudged back into the office to finish the paperwork.

She ended up mostly staring outside at the blizzard, it was getting very intense outside. In fact it was even starting to get cold inside. Latvia pulled her trenchcoat higher around her shoulders, the cold was only mildly annoying so far.

She went back to her tedious work almost wishing for the power to go out rather then fill out such boring forms. The lights flickered overhead oh, no. darkness completely consumed the room leaving Latvia alone and blind. She stood almost instantly, knowing that soon the house would soon grow chilly despite the various fire places it contained. She felt her way through various hallways and into the living room. There she found Russia sitting close to the fire, shivering.

"Mr. Russia, where are the others?" Latvia asked, concerned for her fellow Baltics.

"They went to close off the spare rooms and basement to conserve heat." Russia explained and then perked up, "Lithuania said that we'll have to sleep in the same room tonight."

Latvia felt her heart sink a little. She knew that she would not be invited into the shared warmth, Russia usually did simply bare through the cold by him-self after all. She usually had nightmares when the power went out, too.

The duo sat by the fire Latvia feeling only slightly chilly and Russia freezing. The baltics came back nervously greeting Latvia and then huddling around Russia. Latvia felt more lonely then she had all day. They sat there for a while, the two elder baltics planning out where they were going to sleep and where was the best place to get blankets. Eventually the baltics assigned them-selves to a ground-level bedroom.

Latvia entered Russia's bedroom which was luckily a ground-level room. She thought about changing into pajamas, but then quickly dismissed the idea. She had already had to use the bathroom twice today, she refused to go through anything like that again.

So she snuggled under the blankets, adding a few extra just for more warmth.

"Latvia, I am having problem," Russia shook Latvia who murmured in response, "Estonia and Lithuania have given me pajamas and expect me to wear them, but I do not know how to put them on properly and I do not think that they would let me sleep with them in just your underwear."

This got Latvia's attention. She didn't like the idea of Russia changing her clothes, nor did she like the idea of her body in nothing but underwear suddenly appearing to the other baltics. The lectures and concerned looks would never end.

"How many more days do we have eachother's bodies?" Latvia asked, devising a plan.

"Tomorrow at 7 p.m. we change back." Russia answered confidently.

"Then sleep with me." Latvia paused, she had never thought she would be saying those words to Russia. She continued, "It wouldn't make the baltics as suspicious as they will be if you act like you instead of me."

Russia nodded his head slowly agreeing to the plan. He hopped onto the bed, Latvia had to help him onto the large bed.

The main reasons that Latvia had suggested this was so Russia wouldn't see her bare body and also because when they woke up Latvia would still be the big one, who wouldn't take advantage of her own body. The Latvian wouldn't be telling Russia this any time soon, she figured the lack of trust and slight hint of disgust might offend him somehow.

Latvia re-snuggled under the covers. She shivered instinctively in the winter night, but in truth she was decently warm. Russia echoed the shiver, although he was actually cold. The duo fell into surprisingly peaceful asleep.

The next morning came slowly. Latvia could not remember her dreams, but she knew she had had a few. She struggled to open her eyes, but found her face was smothered into a very warm pillow. She sighed and rolled away from the pillow, only to find something restricting her from moving. Mumbling in confusion, Latvia strained her neck to see past the pillow. It seemed that a pair of arms were wrapped around her. A Russian pair of arms.

More confused than ever the little Latvian pushed away from the body holding her. She quickly found that her strength was of no use. By wriggling and squirming she managed to slip out of the grasp. She bolted upward, out of a mass of blankets and into a wall of freezing air. Immediately she retreated under the covers again.

Latvia found her-self trembling as her memories started to surface. Why was she so weak? She looked down at her small trembling hands and then felt her dress, oh. The morning blur was finally ebbing away, allowing her to think once more.

She found her eyes straing at the snoozing Russian before her and briefly wondered if she would be able to sneak out of the room without waking him up. Maybe she could just fall back asleep and then play innocent when Russia woke up. That way she could get some more sleep, be warm, confirm she was losing her mind, and manage to give Estonia a heart attack. So, she would have to escape.

Without very much hope of escape, Latvia army crawled to the edge of the bed. Suddenly a large hand clasped onto her leg. She was instantly pulled back, she dress ruffling around her. Russia's arms seemed to wrap around her leg and his great mass shifted with a low groan. Without thinking Latvia let out a wild kick in an attempt to free her-self. A surprised grunt answered her kick and her leg was freed. The small Latvian scrambled to the edge of the bed.

Latvia's head popped up from underneath the covers and a feeling of horror settled in her stomach. Russia was propped up on a single elbow, nursing a red cheek, and staring blearily at her. He did not seem amused. He crawled over to her slowly 'kolkolkol' seemed the echo around the room. Latvia found tears start to form and fear glued her to the spot. Russia had a thing about using force to get what he wanted and one of the things he wanted was to be top dog. She, a subordinate of his had just kicked him in the face, whatever he was about to do would not be pleasant.

"Latvia, what are you do..." Russia began to speak threateningly, but then blinked. His face changed with a new realization. He stared at his hand for a moment and then stared at Latvia. With a rush of energy he leapt onto the bed, scooped Latvia up, and started to jump up and down on the bed. He smiled truly happy. Unsure of whether she should be happy or terrified, Latvia cried.

Two baltics burst into the room worried about the noise. Lithuania suddenly gained a look of horror and confusion. Estonia fell to his knees, assuming the worst and burst into tears.

Russia jumped off the bed, still holding Latvia, and embraced the rest of the baltics. After Russia calmed down enough to let the three baltics go, Latvia tried to explain that nothing had happened. When they questioned her about how she had ended up in such a situation, she could only shrug, so they assumed that Russia had simply had a little too much vodka again after Estonia did a thorough inspection of the 'crime' scene.

Latvia sighed and left her fellow baltics, even with the embarrassing questions they had asked her, she just happy to have her body back. She bathed and used the bathroom with glee. On her way back to her room she literally ran into Russia.

Russia steadied Latvia after their collision. He grabbed both of her shoulders and leaned down till their faces were closer then Latvia liked.

"Latvia," Russia spoke with a sweet voice, "You did not have punishment after kicking me in the face, because of the happy event of getting our bodies back. However next..."

Latvia had tried to take a step back, but had been unable, because of Russia's strong grip. He glanced at his hand grasping her shoulder with a strange expression. He quickly let go of her, took a step back and started to speak again.

"However next time you will have severe punishment. Okay~?" Russia was smiling again.

Latvia nodded, she had been expecting a threat or maybe even being tossed into the air for having kicked him earlier.

"See you at lunch my little baltic. Now I must go do the 'touch and your head becomes one with my pipe' stack of papers." And, with that Russia simply walked away.

Latvia stood for a while and then started to head back to her own room. Maybe during lunch she would sit by Russia.

**The End**


End file.
